Not Actually that Bad
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Lelouch and Cornelia! I like em both, and they're pretty similar in some ways. A good couple in my opinion. I suck at summaries, so you kinda need to read to find out. One-shot!


**A/N:** Just a one shot between Lelouch and Cornelia, cause I felt like it. You don't need to like it, because it's probably not that good, but I was bored the other day, so I decided to hash this out.

First Code Geass fic, so...yeah. Enjoy

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia, or better known as Lelouch Lamperouge in Japan, was not happy. After attending a full day of school at Ashford Academy, along with a busy meeting with the student council, the Black Knights had called Lelouch, or better known to them as Zero, in on an 'important matter'.

This matter, was what color to paint the Guren. Kallen was pulling for red, but Ohgi wanted black. Rakshata wanted pink, and Diethard wanted gold , but in the end, it was a trivial matter, and it didn't help that Tamaki was constantly bugging him, making the headache behind his mask grow larger and larger.

Finally having enough of such a debate, he put an end to their fighting by ordering it painted red, the same as it's always been painted, much to the dismay of the others, and the glee of Kallen.

Some days, it could really suck to be Lelouch.

* * *

After managing to miss dinner with Nunnally, he had been home for a total of five minutes, before a call came in over his personal line, directing him to come alone, and dressed as Zero to a hotel suite in the heart of the Tokyo Settlement.

With Nunnally already asleep, and Sayoko already gone, he ordered C.C. to watch the residence.

"You're not dressing as Zero?"

"Why would I? The call came in over my personal line, so they know who I am. Why bother with the theatrics when I've been identified" Lelouch said, plucking his wallet from the counter and slipping it in his back pocket.

He had decided that a quick change of attire was in order, with the hotel in a high class area, he chose not to stick out.

Lelouch settled on black dress pants and a purple shirt, with a black vest and black shoes.

"Be careful" C.C. warned.

"What? The witch is worried for her warlock?" Lelouch said, feigning comfort.

"No, I just want to fulfill this contract" C.C. said, turning away with a slice of pizza and walking back to her (or actually, his room).

_"Goodbye to you too"_ he thought, quietly exiting the building and heading for the closest metro station.

* * *

On the train ride over, he mulled the conversation over in his mind. He recognized the voice that had been on the other side of the phone, but they were actively trying to hide who they were, so he couldn't determine who it was.

He exited the railway station and walked the block to the Imperial Hotel.

Stopping at the desk, he gave his name and was directed to room 1806.

Given the confirmation from the desk clerk, he made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the 18th floor.

When it dinged, he walked down the hallway until stopping at the door emblemized with a golden 06 on the outside.

Knocking on the door, it slowly opened to reveal a pitch black room.

_"Okay, this feels like a trap" _he thought _"But who? Suzaku? No. Orange Boy? Doubt it. Some cruel prank by C.C? Maybe."_

Stepping over the threshold, he groped along the wall for a light switch, when the door abruptly shut behind him.

_"Totally a trap"_ he thought as he found the infernal switch and flipped it.

"Well, looks like you decided to take me up on my offer."

"Cornelia! What do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"My dear younger, half-brother, something I've wanted for a long time" she replied, rising from her chair.

"Well, what is it? To kill Zero? Interrogation? A hostage?" he asked in rapid succession.

"All good guesses, but all of them are wrong. No, I want something more" Cornelia replied, walking slowly towards him.

"And what might that be?" he asked as he continued to back up, until he could go no further. Geass wouldn't be of any use, because he had already used it on her once.

With his back against the closed door, she came closer and closer, until stopping just in front of him.

"I want to be your lover" Cornelia replied.

For a moment, Lelouch didn't answer. He was too shocked to reply. When he finally got his wits about him again, Cornelia had him pinned against the floor, her arms on either side of his body. He didn't even know that she had moved him.

"Woah, what?" he asked in shock "That isn't right. We're siblings."

"Half siblings" she corrected. "What's wrong? Am I not attractive enough for you?" she pushed her elbows together, which had the effect of pushing her breasts together.

"That's not true, because you're really attractive, but you're not my lover. You're my sister" Lelouch said, looking anywhere but at her.

"And I can't be both?"

"Uhhh...no. Because people frown on brother and sister couples" he said as if it was obvious.

"Incest happens in royal bloodlines, especially with half-siblings" she countered "Nothing wrong with it."

She moved from her straddling position until she was lying completely on top of him, resting her weight on his skinny frame.

For a normal person, they would have no problem with getting her off, however, Lelouch being the weakling that he was, didn't really have a hope.

With her hair framing her face, falling around Lelouch, and the indigo eyes piercing into violet, his eyes jumped around, trying to focus on something other than her.

However, their close proximity was having an uncontrollable action on his part, as blood started to rush southwards.

_"Nope, wrong. Can't think about this. Don't betray me body"_ he thought, before mentally sighing that it worked.

"God dammit Cornelia, get off me" he shouted.

"Hmm..No" she said with a wicked grin. "Lelouch, you know me. What happens when I want something?"

He already knew the answer to this question, but decided to go with it "Uh...you take it?"

"Correct. And I think you already know what I want" she replied, wiggling her body around a little bit.

Lelouch, the master strategist, didn't have a plan. He was totally on his own, so he decided to concede.

"Alright. What do you want from me?"

Her grin only grew wider as she lowered her head a couple inches from his.

"I want to make love to you until the end of time."

"Okay...not going to happen" Lelouch said.

"Take off our clothes and touch each other?"

"Sounds like sex to me" he replied. "So, no."

Cornelia didn't want to pressure him into this, so she managed to hold herself as the suggestions kept flowing from her mouth.

"Press our bodies together?" she asked.

"We're already doing that" Lelouch replied.

"Hm? Oh yes, right. You can play with my breasts if you like."

"...Tempting, but no" he said.

"Then can I kiss you?" she asked. This was her last ditch suggestion, and if it didn't work...well, that's what she brought the rope for.

"Well...okay" Lelouch said, after a moment of thinking.

"Why the hesitance?" Cornelia asked.

"Look, are you gonna do it, or what?"

Without answering, Cornelia lowered her head the last few inches and softly latched her mouth to that of her brother.

It wasn't a heavy, deep, needy kiss. It was a simple, soft, and loving kiss. Both of them melded into it.

Cornelia broke it, and moved her hands behind his neck.

This was a moment that Lelouch could use to escape, but decided not to, and moved his hands to the small of her back, pulling her down for another searing kiss.

This time, Cornelia ran her tongue against Lelouch's lower lip, asking for entrance, which he admitted.

They stayed in the embrace for several minutes, until the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. Breaking off Lelouch moved one of his hands and unclasped the cape from around Cornelia's neck.

"I don't think Guilford would mind a little extra work on your uniform, do you?" he asked as he balled the cape up and threw it away to the other side of the room.

"What happened to all the negativity from before?" she asked, playing with the buttons on his vest.

"Gone. My affections toward you don't need to be hidden anymore now that I know how you feel" Lelouch said, cupping her cheek.

"So, you've loved me for a long time?" she asked, stilling her fingers and staring at him.

"Quite" he simply responded with.

"That's good, because I feel the same way" she replied, smiling sexily and starting to undo the buttons on his vest.

"Let's move this to the bed" Lelouch said, shifting positions and picking her up.

She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist as he held onto her toned ass.

Placing her on the bed, he whispered "Now, where were we?" as he started undoing the buttons on Cornelia's tunic.

* * *

Down in the lobby however, there was a commotion.

"Do you have anyone here now named Lelouch?" Suzaku asked the man behind the counter, but before he could give Suzaku an answer, he was interrupted.

"Sir Suzaku?"

"Lord Gilford? What are you doing here?" Suzaku asked.

"I was watching over Princess Cornelia, but she gave me the night off, so I decided to check in on her" Gilford replied. "She went into this hotel."

"That's actually...pretty creepy Gilford. You sure you don't have a thing for the Princess?" Suzaku asked, before the man behind the counter gave his reply.

"The individuals you are both seeking are in room 1806, however, they left strict instructions to not be bothered" he said, looking down at his book.

"Thanks" both men said as they went towards the bank of elevators.

* * *

They had managed to undress each other, until they were lying side by side on the bed, naked, and letting their hands explore each other's bodies.

"I think it's a mixed blessing and a curse that you're so attractive" Lelouch said.

"And why is that?" Cornelia asked, relaxation seeping into her voice.

"Because, it's great for me, because you look good in anything, but it's also going to be hard for me to fight off all the suitors" Lelouch replied with a chuckle.

"Alright spaghetti arms, leave the fighting to me then" she said. "Just like you're about to concede control to me now."

"Concede control?" he asked, in a curious tone.

"Concede control" she affirmed as she flipped over top of him and straddled his member.

"Got it" he replied, as she started to guide him towards her opening.

* * *

"So Sir Suzaku. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" Gilford asked, as the elevator passed the tenth floor.

"Our student council prez, Milly, wanted these documents signed by him, but he left right when the meeting ended and didn't get them. I offered to take them, but forgot about them until tonight. When I went to his place, I found a note saying that he was at this hotel tonight" Suzaku said.

"You could just give him the documents tomorrow" Gilford said, as their ascent started to slow.

"I'd forget about it by then. It's not like paperwork is cool like flying the Lancelot" Suzaku said as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. "Besides, he would gripe a lot if I didn't give it to him."

* * *

"Don't stop what you're doing" Lelouch whispered in Cornelia's ear as she continued to ride him.

Neither were anywhere close to the point of release, but both were enjoying the slow, sensual movements of their joined bodies immensely as Cornelia continued to move up and down on his pulsing rod.

"God damn, you feel so good inside me" Cornelia whispered back, as she lightly raked her nails over his exposed chest, leaving a series of small red marks.

Muffled laughter was heard outside the door, but both paid it little mind, because they were so focused on one another. That is, until the person knocked on the door.

"Princess Cornelia, are you in there?"

"Dammit" she hissed "I gave that blockhead the night off."

"Hey, uh..Lelouch, you left so fast, and I couldn't find you, but I've got some documents that the prez wants signed."

"What the fuck! Suzaku?" Lelouch nearly shouted.

"What the hell is Kururugi doing here?" Cornelia asked.

"I go to school with that dimwit" he replied.

The doorknob jiggled a little bit, like someone was picking the lock.

"Don't come in" they both screamed, but it was all for naught.

* * *

The door swung open to reveal both Suzaku and Gilford bathed in light from the hallway, that was spilling inside the room, illuminating the naked couple, who thankfully were under the covers.

"Pr...Princess" Gilford managed to say.

"Lelouch? What the hell is going on?" Suzaku said slowly.

"Uhh...well, you see" he started to explain, before looking over to Cornelia for help. Which he only got a nod for.

This is when he decided to tell the truth. Not the whole truth, but some of it. Omitting all of Zero, the Black Knights, and Geass.

"Alright, you want to know how it is?" he asked both of them, which he got a nod for. "What I tell you does not leave this room. My true name is Lelouch vi Britannia. Eleventh prince of the Britannian Empire, and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, before being banished to Japan with Nunnally as political hostages."

When they heard the word 'prince' both Suzaku and Gilford dropped to one knee at the foot of the bed.

"Wait a minute" Suzaku said "Does this mean...that you're in bed with your sister?"

"Half sister" Cornelia corrected him.

"That's wrong" Suzaku said, as Guilford cringed a little.

"Oh come on, it happens all the time with royal families" Lelouch argued. "Just leave the paperwork. I'll take it with me."

"Yes, my prince" Suzaku said robotically.

_"Oh god dammit, not you too"_ Lelouch thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Does this mean that you're alright Princess Cornelia?" Guilford asked, after raising back up to his full height.

"Perfectly fine Guilford" she huffed.

"Very well, we will leave you then" he said, bowing and turning around.

"And remember" Lelouch called before they left "Don't speak of anything that you heard in here."

They merely nodded and shut the door, with a muffled sob sounding outside.

"Now then, where were we?" Lelouch asked.

Cornelia flipped back on top of him.

"Oh yes. That's where we are. Let's continue then" he said as she started to ride him again.


End file.
